1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to concrete construction, and particularly to a liner for concrete forms for use in casting concrete, the liner having a configuration simulating mortar joints in masonry construction or any other lattice or openwork pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
Concrete is a commonly used construction material due to its relative economy, ease of construction, and strength. However, plain and unadorned concrete has never been considered to produce an attractive structure when completed. As a result, concrete is often used to construct the structural members of a building structure, with other materials (e.g., brick or stone, etc.) being used as an exterior surface or veneer for the concrete panels. While this technique produces a wall or panel having an appearance identical to a structure constructed entirely of brick or stone, this additional material and labor obviously results in a more costly structure.
As a result, various techniques have been developed for producing a prefabricated concrete panel having an attractive texture integrated with the concrete at the time the panel is cast. Most of these techniques incorporate actual pieces of a separate material (thin brick faces or complete bricks, natural or simulated stone, etc.) laid into the mold or form, with the concrete being poured thereover and partially embedding the separate material therein when set. In some cases, additional structure in the form of shallow wood stringers or the like is placed into the form between the separate brick or stone pieces. The stringers are removed after the concrete sets to produce a series of gaps in the surface resembling mortar joints between the embedded pieces. In other cases the mold or form itself includes a matrix of ridges therein, with the separate brick or stone pieces being set between the ridges. The brick or stone pieces remain embedded in the concrete when it cures, with the removal of the form leaving mortar-like grooves between the embedded pieces. It will be noted that all of the above techniques require the incorporation of separate pieces of brick or stone placed in the concrete form, before the concrete is poured. This results in much the same problem as noted further above, i.e., the additional expense due to the additional materials and labor required to produce the finished concrete panel.
Thus, a liner for concrete forms solving the aforementioned problems is desired.